The Worst Nightmare
by frayed1989
Summary: Sixth Year of Hogwarts. Not Compatible with HBP. War is waged. Battle happens everywhere. Voldemort is on the rise and people are dying left and right. The school year starts off rough but when the gangs stronghold dies, things go downhill. Can Harry and
1. Prologue & Chapter One

**The Worst Nightmare**

**Prologue:**  
"_My knuckles have turned too white.  
There's no turning back tonight,  
Kiss me one last time…"_  
**It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door, Underoath**

Life had a way of shitting on you so what was happening didn't seem to surprise her at all. From all the bad luck that had come her way since that summer earlier, she was ready for anything. After all, what else did she have to lose? Her parents were killed in a raid during the summer before she had returned to school. A month earlier Ginny had been found raped and beaten in the forbidden woods. Harry seemed to have gone crazy with guilt over the fact that he was the cause for everyone's pain. So holding a dieing Ron in her arms didn't seem to evoke as much emotion as she thought.

She brushed back his red hair from his eyes, a small watery smile on her face as she assured him everything was okay. That the gaping wound in his chest wasn't going to kill him. That soon he'd wake up to find everything the way it should be. Lies tumbled from her lips easily, comforting the young man in front of her. She caressed his cheek lovingly, whispering glimpses of the future they should but would never have.

His breathing was slowing now, coming in harsh short pants as he reached up with his bloody hand to push stray hair behind her ear. "Just tell me you love me. That's all I've ever wanted to hear," he whispered, his voice horse and weak. The first sob became stuck in her throat. There it was, the emotion she had been missing. It had found her just when she felt as if it had abandoned her.

"I love you, I love you so much. You have to stay; you have to be strong, please. You can't leave me," she whispered, sobs coming from her like annoying hiccups that wouldn't go away. Ron gave a forced laugh.

"I thought you said that everything would be okay," he whispered with a smile. A tear fell from Hermione's left eye, running down her cheek, hanging on her chin before dropping. It left a dry crusted feeling down her cheek. "I love you Mione. No matter what, forever."

"Forever," she echoed. He smiled, nodding as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them. In that one second, her heart had speed up in her chest as she had thought that he had left her for good.

"I think this is really it. This is all I'll ever have," he stated. Hermione shook her head, feverent 'no's falling from her lips as she held him tighter in her arms. "And it's all I've ever wanted. You'll see, things will get better for you. Maybe not now or in ten years, but they will. Just live for me. Live the life we wanted, that's all I ask." Hermione shook her head again, swallowing back a sob as she closed her eyes and opened them quickly in a blink, afraid that he'd leave her if she lost sighting of him for one second.

"No. You can't give up. I won't let you. I won't let you go."

* * *

His long fingers circled around her arm, pulling her up harshly as she clung to Ron's dead body. His body fell from hers, a lifeless lump of nothing hitting the ground with a soft thud. The face that had been so full of life was now pale and dull. His eyes were open, staring at her. She pulled away from the man holding her, reaching out for the red hair which she loved so dearly. But the man's grip only tightened as she pulled her away. She fought back, kicking and screaming, her hand outstretched to take back the body which had just been pulled from her. 

She soon felt the man's arms around her waist, picking her up and carrying her away from Ron's lifeless body. He was gone and had been gone for sometime. She didn't know how long she had held him in her arms, how long she had cried over him, how long she had clutched to him, begging him to open his eyes and look at her once again.

She struggled in the man's arms; wanting nothing more than for him to let her go so she could go back and pick Ron up. He shouldn't have been left out there to rot away. It was wrong, so wrong. He deserved so much more then that, even in death. But the man didn't agree with her as he grunted and tightened his grip on her.

She gave up when she realized the cause was lost. There was no use fighting against him and she soon sagged against him, her eyes closed, her lips trembling. Tears slipped down her cheeks and small whimpers erupted from her. The man's grip loosened as he realized she wasn't trying to escape. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in the musty smell of him.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the man who had taken her away from Ron. His black hair had been pulled back with strands falling into his hard face as he walked on. His robes were tattered and torn, showing the dirty white shirt and black slacks underneath. Thin lipped, he walked on with a sour look upon his face. He looked down, his dark eyes meeting hers in a steady gaze. His facial expression didn't change as he slowly looked back up and kept walking. She closed her eyes, a new round of sobs erupting from her as she cried over the love she had lost.

**

* * *

Chapter One:**  
"_Lie to me,  
Give me something worth living for,  
Tell me a reason worth fighting for,  
Give me anything to keep me breathing"_  
**Your Stories, My Alibis, Matchbook Romance**

"Where was she?"

"I found her out in one of the fields. She was clinging to Weasely's body. She wouldn't let him go, put up quiet a fight for him. I had to drag her away."

"Is he-"

"No, he's gone. He had been for a while when I found her."

"That's one more student too many Severus. This is getting bad. I don't know if the children are safe here anymore."

"If he hadn't have left, this would've never-"

"Don't Severus. Not tonight. I'll send Hagrid out to retrieve his body. Tonight, we must mourn and thank the stars that Ms. Granger is alive and well."

"She's not well, Albus. She's anything but."

* * *

Her eyes felt dry as if she had nothing left to cry. She was cold even though she had pulled her comforter up to her neck. She felt empty, hallowed out. Ron was gone. He was really dead and gone. He was never coming back. The thought of not seeing his red hair again made her eyes well up with tears. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as she willed herself not to cry. She couldn't anymore. She was so tired of crying. She wanted to the pain to stop. 

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. The blank ceiling made her feel even more empty and lost. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before pushing her covers off and getting out of bed. She slipped her slippers on and pulled on her robe. It was dark out and the clock was blinking midnight at her. She grabbed a candle and lit it, lighting up her worn tired face as she walked out of her room much like a zombie.

She wandered aimlessly around the empty school, wondering if someone would see her. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She was past caring. She walked down the hall towards the great double doors that lead out onto Hogwarts grounds. As long as she stayed on the grounds she was safe. She opened the doors, not caring about the loud creaking sound they made.

"Hermione?" The voice was soft, tired, and worn. She turned around to find Harry standing there, his invisibility cloak clutched in his hands. He hadn't changed from the small war which had taken place a few hours before. His clothes were matted in blood, along with his face and his hair. His green eyes were sparkling, no doubt from tears that had been shed. He walked up to her and they hugged, two friends mourning the lost of their best friend. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Mione, I'm sorry," he sobbed into her hair as she tightened her grip on him.

"It's not your fault Harry. It's not your fault," she whispered. He didn't object but she could tell that he wasn't close to believing her. She wasn't sure she believed it herself but Harry was her friend and Ron's. She had no doubt in her mind that if he could, he would gladly trade places with Ron. She pulled away and gave him a small, weak, sad smile as she took his hand in hers.

"You don't think he's still out there?" he whispered. He was frightened. The thought hit her that this was the first time she had ever seen Harry so frightened, so lost, so scared and it scared her.

"I don't know," she whispered back. "There's only one way to find out." He nodded and gripped her hand tighter as the two walked out into the cold, dark night, both squinting their eyes to see if he was still there or if he was gone.

* * *

His eyes opened before he heard the creaking of the main doors from above him. Immediately he knew it was Granger and Potter gone to see if Ron's body was still lying there, eyes open, staring blankly out into the world. He sat up in bed with a long sigh, as he ran a hand through his greasy black hair. He through off his blankets and grabbed his pants, throwing them on before grabbing his robe to cover his bare, scarred chest. He slipped on his slippers and grabbed his wand, lighting its tip before he started out to retrieve them. 

When he reached the first floor, Dumbledore was already there; his white hair and beard shinning in the moonlight. Severus walked over to the older man and stood next to him as he looked out onto Hogwarts ground where Harry and Hermione were standing, staring at the spot where Ron's body had lain. "They're so young. They should be upstairs, sound asleep in their beds or at least sneaking off to do something childish. Not sneaking off to mourn the death of their best friend. He should be out there with him. Not being prepared to be buried in the ground."

"Molly and Arthur?"

"They're arriving tomorrow morning, bright and early. They have to identify the body. They have to look at their dead son and identify him," he said the last part bitterly. Severus looked at him, somewhat worried for the old man. "Sixteen with his birthday only a week away." Dumbledore shook his head sadly before her turned to go back to his room.

"Should I bring them in?" Severus asked, looking out at them. Hermione was now crying into Harry's shoulder while he looked out into the grounds, his face expressionless.

"Give them a few minuets Severus. This is all the time they're going to get. Tomorrow, they'll have to put on their masks again." He turned and looked at Severus, raising his bushy grey eyebrows. "You should take off your masks too before the night is over or you will drown in it and perish," he stated before continuing his way to his room. Severus stared at the back of the old headmaster, unsure of what he meant. He shrugged, looking back out into the grounds. Hermione was still crying. Harry was still starring. And Ron was still dead, his body tucked away from prying eyes while his own eyes still lied open.

**TBC**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**  
"_And I wonder where these dreams go,  
When the world gets in your way.  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
No one's listening anyway."_  
**Acoustic #3, The Goo Goo Dolls**

She heard Mrs. Weasely's scream before she saw her. The pain that filled the corridor and echoed through the rest of the school filled most of the students with dread as they all stopped in their tracks and looked around for the source. Hermione gripped Harry's hand for a moment, just to reassure herself that he was actually there, alive and well, with her. Tears sprung to her eyes and she willed them back. Mrs. Weasely's sobs could be heard through out the castle and if you listened closely enough, you could hear Mr. Weasely trying to comfort her.

All of it made Hermione want to vomit. Harry kept his eyes to the floor and began to guide her to their next class, Potions. She could hear other students chattering and gossiping. Some whispered about how Ron died. Some whispered about how Harry and Hermione were now a couple. Others whispered about how they'd miss the loud red head who used to crack jokes and make spectacular saves at Quidditch.

"Yeah, well, the weasel got what he deserved! If he hadn't have run off, he would still be with us now, alive and well! But no, he got tired of Harry being the hero and had to go off and be one by himself!" The voice of Draco Malfoy echoed through the hall, shattering the stillness as all watched Harry withdraw his wand and point it at the blonde boy.

"You take that back Malfoy! You take that back right now!" Harry's voice boomed over the crowd, muffling Mrs. Weasely's sobs. Hermione pulled on Harry's robes, trying to calm him but Harry didn't listen. He shrugged her off and walked up to Malfoy with her in tow.

"No, I won't. Weasel was an idiot. And frankly, I'm happy the gits dead! One more less Weasel to worry about. If we're lucky, we might be able to exterminate them within the next year!" Draco growled, his wand also drawn as he glared at Harry who was a few inches taller. Ron would've been a foot taller. Ron who would have gotten red ears and shot off a curse at Malfoy right away.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Harry dropped his wand, throwing a punch at Malfoy and sending him to the floor. Harry climbed on top of him and started raining punches of Malfoy's face. Hermione, along with the rest of the students, watched in horror as Harry broke in front of them. The boy that had always put on a brave face. The boy that many looked up too was falling apart before their very eyes. His punches were coming slower now, his knuckles showered in Malfoy's blood as tears fell from his eyes. "I hate you! You bastard! I hate you! I'll kill you!" he yelled. He kept yelling the same thing over and over as Hagrid pried him off of Malfoy. Harry kicked, struggled, and screamed, still trying to get at Malfoy who was being helped off the ground by Snape and Pansy. Harry hadn't even noticed the teachers screaming at him, hadn't noticed Hagrid coming up behind him. "Ron was a better man than you'll ever be, you pathetic piece of scum! He's worth more than ten million of you! You're nothing! Nothing!"

"'Arry, calm down! Calm down, dammit!" Hagrid growled, holding Harry to him as he kept struggling. Hermione watched, confused, and saddened at seeing her best friend behave in such a manner. He was so angry, so murderous. He could have killed Malfoy and that scared her. It scared almost everyone, even Malfoy who was staring at Harry as if he was someone he never knew.

"Ms. Parkinson, get Mr. Malfoy down to the hospital wing. Please, try not to intrude on the Weasely's. I know you don't like them but don't say a word. Especially you, Malfoy. If I hear you insulted them and their dead boy, that'll be one hundred points from Slytherin and two weeks detention. I don't care if you are in my house. Is that understood?" Severus growled to Malfoy. Malfoy nodded weakly and Pansy directed him to the hospital wing. Severus looked over at Harry who was now glaring at Malfoy's back as he stood still, panting heavily, angry tears still streaming down his eyes.

"You, Mr. Potter. Come here," Severus growled, pointing to the floor in front of him. Harry looked at him, still glaring but walked obediently to him. "What gives you the right to kill a man?"

"You didn't hear what he said! And even if you did, you wouldn't have done anything! You hated Ron! You hated him as much as me even though you had no reason to! You are a bastard just like him!" Harry yelled angrily.

"That's enough! I asked you what gives you the right to kill a man, not the top ten reasons as to why Severus Snape is a bastard!" Severus yelled back. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for mortally wounding another student. Another hundred for calling me a bastard. Plus two weeks worth of detention. I don't care what he said about Mr. Weasely, Potter. It's still no excuse to beat him!" Harry looked away, still breathing heavily as Severus sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Ms. Granger, get him cleaned up and out of my sight. No doubt the headmaster will want to see him."

Hermione rushed forward, taking Harry's bloody hand in hers and rushing him off down the next corridor to the prefects bathroom to clean him up before taking him down to see Dumbledore. She could hear Snape yelling at everyone else to get back to class and for someone to get Filch up there to clean the blood off the floor.

* * *

Harry entered Dumbledore's office alone, with Hermione making her way to Potions alone, no doubt to be yelled at for being late. Harry looked around the room, finding some of Dumbledore's rare objects gone. Then he remembered the previous year where he had smashed and shattered the objects in a childish rage. Sirius has died. And now, this time it was Ron. And this time, he had done more than smash a few rare artifacts that didn't mean anything. This time, he had beaten another man to a bloody pulp and had no one pried him off of Malfoy, Harry was now sure that he would have killed him.

He looked up at the paintings, all of witch the past Headmasters and Headmistresses were asleep. They always seemed to be asleep although in the past, Harry had always been in the office at night and not in the middle of the day. Harry's eyes landed upon Fawkes, Dumbledore's prized phoenix. The bird sat perched on its stand, looking at Harry with wondrous eyes as it cocked its head to the side. Harry walked up to the bird, petting its head so that it gave a soft coo. "We could have used you. I wish you had come."

"But you had not called for him." Harry's hand stilled on the bird as he gave a cruel, bitter chuckle. He turned around and looked at Dumbledore, who stood with his hands clasped. "Sit down, Harry. This is going to take a while." Harry nodded, taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk while the old man crossed the room and petted Fawkes's head. "This is a very serious offence you have committed here, Harry, and I am very disappointed to see you have acted out in such a disturbing manner. I'm afraid I have no choice but to take you off the Quidditch team."

"But Professor! I'm captain this year, they need me!" Harry yelled in outburst. Dumbledore held his hand up, silencing him.

"I know that you are captain, Harry but the fact is you assaulted another student. It won't be permanent, you'll still be captain but for the next four months, you will not be playing Quidditch. You'll also be serving the two weeks Severus has given you. You'll also be helping Malfoy if he is too injured to do things by himself." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dumbledore.

"The only thing I hurt was his face. I would've done more if Hagrid hadn't pulled me off the scum," he growled. Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes as he sat down at his desk.

"I know and that's what scares me, Harry. You cannot, you must not, let such trivial things get to you. I understand what he said about Ron was horrible and maybe even unforgivable but you cannot let that get to you. Too much is at stake. You cannot turn against your fellow students, Harry. Not when there is a war going on. You must form a bond with them, even Mr. Malfoy. We must stick together or all will be lost." Harry nodded, looking down at his clasped hands. "Besides, you will not have much time for Quidditch this year, I'm afraid. It is time that I teach you some things."

"Like what, Professor?" Harry asked, looking up at him, interested and thankful for the change in subject. A small smile curled the corners of Dumbledore's mouth as he stood up. He pulled out the pensive bowl which had been placed to the back of the cabinet. Harry remembered it from his fourth year when he had fallen in only to see the trail of the youngest Barty Crouch who had died later on in that year.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle's Past. Yes Harry, we must learn what he was like as a child to see how he became Lord Voldemort. We must learn all we can about Mr. Riddle if we ever plan to defeat him."

**TBC**  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**  
"_If you happen to look away from the people,  
And you feel the prick from the pins and the needles,  
All of which have been stuck into your arms,  
And all of your cries have been false alarms,  
And you can't pick up the pieces,  
No, you can't pick up the pieces."_  
**All The Little Pieces, Louis XIV**

_She ran through the grounds, her legs heavy and about to give underneath her. But she wouldn't stop. He was out there, somewhere, fighting a war which he knew he could not win by himself. Why he had gone out in the middle of his night on his own had thrown everyone into confusion. He had no doubt gone to get revenge for what had happened to his sister. _

_She could see bursts of light in the distance, could hear his voice shouting above the hysteria and she put on an extra burst of speed to reach him, to help him. She gripped her wand tightly in her right hand as she aimed a curse at one death eater coming up behind him. It hit the death eater in the back, wounding him greatly. At once Ron turned to see who it was. His eyes widened and he shouted at her to turn and leave, to get out of there but she wouldn't leave him. She would never leave him._

_The three death eaters remaining paused and looked at her. Four others were on the ground unconscious. How Ron had managed on his own so far confused her greatly but she didn't care. He was still alive, still safe. All she had to do was coax him back and they'd both run for it. They'd both go back to the castle and tell Dumbledore about the death eaters. The teachers could handle them. They didn't have to. _

"_Get out of here, Mione! Get out! Go back!" Ron yelled as the battle started up again, Ron shooting off curses, hitting another death eater square in the chest._

"_No! Not without you!" They spat at each other as Ron fought, no one noticing the death eater aiming a curse at Hermione. As soon as Ron heard the curse, he jumped in front of Hermione, shielding her from danger. And everything seemed to go into slow motion. The way his body jolted as he took the brunt of it. The way his eyes widened with fear. The way his lips formed the perfect O. The way his blood began to seep through his shirt. And just as fast as the slow motion came it was gone and he was falling away to the ground and she could hear herself screaming._

_She gripped her wand and fired off unforgivable curses at the two remaining death eaters, sending them to the ground dead. She dropped her wand and rushed to Ron's side, picking him up and holding him in her arms. Her hand hovered over his wound as she thought of what she should do before she pressed it to his chest. He was bleeding. He was dieing. In her arms. It seemed like some sort of dramatic movie only it was real life. But this couldn't be real. It couldn't be because Ron couldn't die. He couldn't. He couldn't leave her. _Not Again.

* * *

She bolted upright in her bed, her breathing labored, sweat drenching her body. Her eyes darted as she took in her surroundings. As she realized she was tucked away, safe inside her room, she closed her eyes and let herself fall apart. She cried into her hands but found they were already wet and sticky. She dropped her hands into her lap and saw that they were covered in blood. A gasp escaped her lips as he eyes widened. She jumped up from her bed and looked at her hands as she ran into her bathroom. Flicking the light switch on, smearing blood on the wall, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was smeared in blood. Ron's blood. But he had been dead for two days. His funeral was tomorrow. He was tucked away in a casket, cleaned and perfect. No one would see the wound in his chest. No one would see the empty look in his eyes. He'd just be sleeping to them, only it would be for eternity.

A scream strangled in her throat as her breathing became more labored. She rushed out of her room, tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the blood already there. Sobs erupted from her lips as she rushed down the halls, her hands balled in fists. It was still there. How was there blood there? How did it get there? What was happening to her?

She rammed into the tall figure before she saw him or even noticed he was there. His large strong hands gripped around her forearms holding her still as she struggled in his grasp. She could hear him saying something but could not understand what. She was to busy freaking out over the fact that she had blood on her hands, Ron's blood on her hands and no clue as to why. He had noticed because he was guiding her to someplace, his hands tight but loose and comforting on her arm. Small sobs still leaked from her and tears still spilled out of her eyes.

She felt weak, sick, as if she wouldn't be able to hold herself up anymore. As if at any given moment she would collapse and never get up. He had stopped guiding her as she closed her eyes and melted into him. She was so tired, so empty. She didn't want to move anymore. But soon he was guiding her again, helping her move up the stone steps. She realized that he was taking her to Dumbledore and who was it anyway that was helping her. He was tall, strong, wearing stiff robes that felt rough against her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up, finding the familiar greasy black hair, tied back with strands falling about his face. That same stone face she had seen that night. The same man that had carried her away from her lover, her boyfriend, her best friend in the whole world.

Her thoughts stopped short as the door to the headmaster's office opened. He gripped her shoulder reassuringly, guiding her into the office with uttermost ease. The old headmaster was asleep in his chair but awakened at Hermione's first step into the odd office. "Severus! What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice groggy as he looked over Hermione's head, not noticing the girl who took care in hiding her blood, tear streaked face behind her hair.

"I ran into Granger while patrolling the halls, Albus," he stated, his voice soft and oddly comforting to Hermione's ears. "It seems that she is covered in blood but from what I can tell, it's not her own. My fear is that it's-"

"Ronald Weasely's blood," Dumbledore finished, a frown marring his usual jovial face. The headmaster nodded as he stood up from his seat and moved around the desk, walking towards Hermione. She felt his fingers resting under her chin, tapping it to tell her to put her head up so he could see. She hesitated, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her bloody hands. She could feel Severus's hand resting on the small of her back, rubbing the spot gently and she felt that if he could, he would have whispered encouragements in her ear. A small sigh escaped her lips and she raised her head. "You had a dream. Nightmare would be a better word for it, no doubt. Tell me what happened."

Again, she hesitated, her lips sealed tight. She didn't want to relive that night again. She didn't want to recount what she saw. She still didn't want to say it. It would only make the fact that Ron was actually dead too real. She never wanted to say it. It was as if she believed he would come back if she never spoke that dreaded sentence. _I watched Ron die. I held Ron as he died. Ron died in my arms. Ron bled to death. Ron is dead._

She watched as Dumbledore shot a glance to Severus. She didn't move to see the exchange between them but soon she felt his hand slip away and she felt cold. Unbearable cold that seemed it would last forever. "No!" The word came choked and unbidden from her lips. It wasn't a shout, more of a soft gasp but soon, Severus was back at her side, his hand back on the small of her back, that comforting warmth flooding her system, keeping her safe and sound, away from the cold. She noted the look Dumbledore gave her and Severus before he returned to his seat at his desk. He motioned for both of them to do the same.

Severus again guided her to one of the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk before taking on beside her. She reached for his hand, clutching it in her own, praying her wouldn't mind Ron's blood on him. He didn't pull away, but squeezed back reassuringly. She wasn't sure why she found solace in the one man that probably hated Ron above all other students, except Harry of course. Why she found solace in a man that liked to make her life at school a living hell. But it seemed that the loss of someone who no one ever thought would die at such a young age turned the tables.

"I find that the telling of dreadful things make people very depressed. Some even go back into themselves and never come back out. Therefore, I usually like to lighten things up," the old man gave a small smile as he opened a drawer and pulled out some candies before placing them on the desk. "I do say, dig in! Sugar is always good for lightening the mood. It also gets us energized and may even help Ms. Granger through her story. Chocolate is good for after telling the story, therefore you shall have some of that afterwards." He pulled out two huge bars of Hershey's chocolate, placing them next to a number of assorted goods. "I have lots of muggle candy. I must say, those muggles can make good candy. I especially like the lemon drops. Minerva likes the gummy worms but you don't know that!" Severus sat back in his chair, not touching the candy, still holding Hermione's hand. He glared at the older man.

"I do not understand how this will help the situation, Albus," the potion master growled. Hermione glanced at him but quickly looked away, not wanting to meet those deadly dark eyes.

"No. I'm sure you do not, Severus. But that's not what matters. What matters is Ms. Granger. Therefore, you must eat up! Go on then. Have some. No doubt you've had them all before!" Hermione looked down at her right hand as her left hand was tucked in Severus's hand. The blood there was dry now, crusted and dark. It looked a bit like finger paint.

"There was so much blood. I remember learning in fifth grade that if someone had a wound, you had to apply pressure to it, to keep blood in so they didn't loose so much. But I couldn't do it. You're supposed to use a towel, a shirt, something soft like fabric, not just your hands. Because it would just squirt out. With a shirt, you could trap the blood but it would keep most of it in. With your hand, all it does it pour, because your pressing an open wound, your squeezing it out of the body." She stared at her hand as she drew back into herself. Her eyes glazed over and soon it was as if she was back out in the field, watching both herself and Ron as they ran through the motions of the dream.

"I ran to him. He was fighting death eaters. He saw me and yelled at me to go back but I wouldn't. I didn't want to leave him," she whispered as she watched it happening before her. "One of the death eaters through a curse at me and he jumped in front of me. It happened so slow and yet so fast. One minuet he was staring at me, angry at me for being there. The next he was falling away. I yelled some curses at the death eaters and went to Ron's side." She reached out with her right hand as if to grasp at the two figures in front of her and pull them back into her world so that she could save them. Both Dumbledore and Severus watched as she grasped at thin air.

"There was so much blood. I remember learning in fifth grade that if someone had a wound, you had to apply pressure to it, to keep blood in so they didn't loose so much," she began to repeat but Severus had jumped from his chair and grasped her shoulders, shaking her out of her trance. Her eyes came into focus and she gazed at her teacher who was staring at her, his expression worried and worn. "I'm the reason he's de-" she stopped her self, a small sob climbing up her throat. "I'm the cause. If I hadn't been there, if I hadn't have gone after him-"

"Stop," Severus growled, his grip on her shoulders tightening. His face had become hard, almost angry. "Don't blame yourself. Don't think of it anymore. You can't think of it anymore. Do you understand me?" She nodded her head yes, not hearing Dumbledore softly whisper Severus's name. His grip loosened and his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at her. She could fall into those dark blue eyes and drown forever in them, she decided.

"Severus," Dumbledore said his voice a little stronger. It seemed to bring the teacher out of his reverie, making him let go of her and stand up straight. "It would be wise to go back to sleep. Severus, you will make a sleeping draught for Ms. Granger, one filled with happy dreams, one to block the nightmares. While he is doing this, it would be good for you, Ms. Granger, to clean yourself up. We shall discuss the rest later. It is too late to dwell on this any longer. I will need to look up information on dreams becoming reality. It seems that's what has happened. Time travel. A portal opened only inside your head. Something dangerous." He paused, looking at them. "We must be careful, very careful for I fear of what should happen should you not stop those death eaters and perish with Mr. Weasely too."

**TBC**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**  
"_Can we get the chemicals in?  
Cause anything's better than this.  
Mix it up with vicadin,  
Cause anything's better than this.  
Little cuts on your wrists,  
To try and get back the feeling.  
And no real friendships exists,  
Cause that would be an understatement."_  
**Company, Third Eye Blind**

The sink was stained red but she was clean again. She had changed into another nightgown and threw the other out. The sheets on her bed were tucked away, nice and neat, making it look like glass. The only creases on the sheets came from where she sat, waiting for the potions master to appear to give her the sleeping potion. Her hands were clasped in her lap as she starred out into the darkness of her room. She had been waiting for a while now.

The soft tapping on the door began and she stood up, crossing the room and opening the door. Severus Snape stood there, his face stone and expressionless as he held out the bottle, a special mixture of sleeping draught and laudanum. She took it from him slowly, looking down at the bottle and not at him. "It's enough to last a month. Take a tablespoon before you go to bed. No more or else you might not wake in the morning. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor," she whispered, turning around and walking back to her bed, placing the bottle on her nightstand before pulling out her wand and transfiguring a quill into a spoon. Severus still stood in her doorway, watching her intently as she poured the potion gingerly, swallowing the sweet, sticky, mixture. She capped the bottle and put the spoon down on the nightstand, taking a deep breath. She stood there for a while, her mind empty except for the little voice at the back of her mind which asked why Severus was still standing in her doorway.

She heard him heave a sigh, a sure fire sign that told her he was tired. One that told her he was tired of everything. He was being worn, torn in two. Two sides, both of which wanted to have claim over him. She heard the swish of robes which was fallowed by the click of her door. "Goodnight," she whispered to the empty room before climbing back into bed, closing her eyes, wishing for better dreams.

* * *

"_God! Aren't you even trying?" Ron whined as he once again beat Hermione at chess. Yes, chess happened to be the one thing that he was excellent at but Hermione was smarter than anything. Chess should be something trivial for her, not something she lost at every time to him._

"_Yes I am trying, Ron. You are simply better at chess than me," Hermione stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him. Ron's eyes widened as her put his hand over his mouth in mock shock._

"_Oh my god! Did Hermione Granger just admit that I am better than her? Do my ears deceive me?" Hermione glared at him as she stood up from the chess table and walked across the empty common room to the bookshelf. She pretended to scan the spines of the books as she pulled out a random book. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against him. "What are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing Ron? I'm reading this book," she stated, her voice caring an annoyed tone. She heard Ron chuckle deeply in her ear, telling her that his head was next to hers, looking down at the book._

"_I don't believe you. That book is porn," he stated, a goofy grin spreading across his lips. Her eyes widened as she read the first sentence. She had accidentally taken off one of the erotica books that some of the girls left in the common room by accident. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck, rushing up to her cheeks. His grip on her tightened, his lips dancing across her neck. "Do you read erotica, Mione?" he asked seductively. Flustered, she put the book back on the shelf before pulling away from his all too welcoming grasp. She could hear him laughing lightly, could tell that he was fallowing her, gliding across the room with grace that had never been seen before._

_Soon, he was on her again, holding her up in a corner, blocking all escape ways as he put both hand on either side of her head. "Why are you running away, Mione?" he whispered, dipping his head to her neck which he nipped playfully at. She felt her eyes roll back up into her head. A moan sounded through the room, though who's moan, she didn't know. His hands were caressing her now, memorizing each dip, each curve of her body. "I need you Mione. I need you, want you, love you so much," he breathed huskily into her ear, gently nibbling at her lobe as she pulled him closer to her._

_The portrait opened and Ron quickly stepped away from her. They both looked to see that Harry had entered. Harry looked over, finding them in the corner of the room, in a dark away where couples usually went to when they wanted some 'alone' time. He quirked his eyebrow up at his friends in question. "What are you guys doing?"_

"_Oh, you know, stuff. I was showing Hermione this crack in the wall," Ron stated, pointing to the wall as if there was one._

"_Impossible! Hogwarts A History clearly states that the common rooms of each house is impervious to crack," Hermione stated immediately out of habit. Ron smiled, figuring that his lie had worked. Harry however wasn't buying it one bit._

"_Yeah. Sure. Why don't you two just get together already?" Before either Ron or Hermione could object, Harry was bounding upstairs to the boys dorms. Ron looked back at Hermione, shrugging his shoulders as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The moment was gone. He knew very well he couldn't pick up where they had left off, no matter how much he wanted to._

"_You know, Harry's right. Why don't you want to go out with me, Mione? You know we're perfect together." He reached out, going to caress her cheek but she moved away, towards the girl's dormitories._

"_You know why Ron. I don't want to risk our friendship. It's too important to me." With that, she raced up the stairs away from Ron. She still caught the last words on his lips before she reached her dorm room._

"_But I love you."_

* * *

Hermione awoke an hour later than usual. Luckily for her, it was Saturday, therefore she had no classes. The clock blinked nine at her as she turned over in bed, sitting up and looking around the room. She dreamt of him. Sure, it wasn't a nightmare, but instead of being some random dream or fantasy in which he stared in, it was a memory. She looked over at the copper bottle and glared at it. It wasn't working, or at least not in the way she wanted it to. 

Harry awoke to his scar burning more than usual. He clutched at his forehead while his mind raced as he tried to remember what he had dreamed of. But he could remember nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**  
"_So how can we find ourselves  
Trapped in our own private hells  
Where we just scream but no one can hear._  
'_X' marks the spot where the dig begins  
The treasure is found within.  
The broken hearts that are soaked with fear."_  
**Slow Dance, Senses Fail**

The students took their seats, all awaiting the arrival of their D.A.D.A. professor. Professor Lupin had been reinstated since people believed that having a werewolf on the good side would be an asset. Of course, this meant that he sometimes missed some of the classes. Most of the students loved him greatly for he was the best D.A.D.A. professor they ever had. Others were still a little afraid that if they ever angered him too much, he would go wolf on them. Hermione couldn't convince them otherwise no matter how many facts of proofs she brought to them that Lupin only changed into a werewolf on the full moon.

Harry and Hermione took their seat, looking between them at the empty chair which would've held Ron. Harry stared at the stool a little longer than Hermione who turned away once she felt tears began to brim in her eyes. "Maybe one of us should sit there," Harry suggested. Harry hated the gap between them. It was symbolizing the mental gap that was already forming between them. Silently, Hermione pushed her books over sat down in Ron's seat. She secretly wished that he would walk in the door and ask for his seat back but his voice never came.

Harry starred down at Hermione's trembling hand. She was crying again, he could tell. He placed his hand over hers, taking it in his own and squeezing it for comfort. "Breathe. It'll be over soon," he whispered. Hermione looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "Remember you've still got me. Best friends forever, no matter what." She gave a small weak smile as she nodded, putting her other hand over his.

"No matter what." They gave each other small smiles, holding the others hand for support, to make sure they were really there and not a figment of their imagination. All in all, the room was quiet except for some people who had moved on. Of course, these were the people who didn't know Ron. Or, they were the ones who didn't like Ron.

"I miss him," Harry whispered as he looked down at his books. Hermione didn't answer him but squeezed his hand gently.

"Settle down," the soft, silk, deep voice of Severus Snape resonated through the room, sending chills up students backs as they all sat facing forward. "As you all know, Professor Lupin underwent his transformation last night, therefore he cannot make it to class today. He has asked me to fill in for him." No one questioned this. No one made a sound. Ron would have. It was unsettling; the eerie silence that fallowed Snape's last sentence. "I know that all of you learned about the unforgivable curses in your fourth year by Alastor Moody, or who we thought was Moody. Dumbledore has asked me to review them with you."

"You're not going to put them on us like Moody did, are you Professor?" Pansy called out. Severus looked over at her, a sneer on his lips as he raised his eye brows.

"No, Ms. Parkinson. That would be illegal. Next time you wish to ask a question, raise you hand." Pansy shrank back in her seat, leaning into Draco Malfoy's shoulder as she did so. Severus's eyes danced over the class, noticing that Hermione had taken Ron's seat. "Someone give me an unforgivable curse and we'll start with that." A few students shot their hands up in the air to be called on. Hermione was not one of them. "Mr. Zabini."

"The Cruciatus Curse." Severus nodded and with a wave of his wand, information of _crucio_ filled the black board.

"Mr. Longbottom, tell me the effect of the Cruciatus Curse," Severus said, looking at the some what plump boy who sat in front of Harry. Neville stared at Severus for a moment, unsure of what to say or what to do. "You do know the effect of the Cruciatus Curse, yes Longbottom?"

"It tortures the victim," Neville stated bitterly, glaring at his potions professor. "It is usually used to extract information from victims. All you feel is pain. Mind numbing pain that swarms your body and it keeps coming. It doesn't ever seem like it'll stop. And when it finally does, it leaves you weak, sore, and sometimes even-" he stopped himself, looking down at his books. To everyone's surprise, Severus did not push for Neville to finish. He only nodded and stated that Neville was correct.

"How do you know so much about it Longbottom?" Draco Malfoy sneered, grinning evilly as Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered next to them. Neville stared at him wide eyed, unbelieving. "Well. Why don't you tell us? Or are you embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed. My parents where great people. People who deserved better than what they got. Like you can even pick on me about that. Your father is in Azkaban isn't he? Your father is a murderer! And your mother is right up there with him!" Neville shot back with venom that no one had ever witnessed before. He looked around the room, as the students stared at him.

"You shut up about my mother, Longbottom!" Draco yelled, standing from his seat while extracting his wand from his robes and pointing it at Neville who also stood up from his chair and pointed it at Draco. It was now that Severus glided through the room, standing between the two boys and glaring down at them. Neville sat back down in his seat, pocketing his wand and returning to staring down at his book.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting another's family," he sneered, glaring at Neville who sat helplessly in his seat. Ron would have stood up for him. Ron would have jumped out of his seat and yelled at Severus for being unfair like always. His unsaid words hung heavy in the air, creating thick tension between the students and Severus. He sighed, looking at Draco who sat in his seat with a smug smile on his face. "Fifteen points from Slytherin."

Across the room, gasps could be heard. The only thing louder was Malfoy jumping from his seat outraged, demanding the reason as to why he lost five more points than Neville. Neville was sitting in his seat, still staring down at his books. Only, a smile graced his lips.

* * *

"Harry, I'll meet you later, alright? I need to ask Professor Snape about something." Harry cocked an eyebrow up at this as he looked at her, trying to figure out what she wanted to talk to Snape about. Finally, he shoved the last of his books in his bag and shrugged. 

"Okay. I'll see in you at lunch. You'll be okay? You don't want me to wait for you or anything?" he asked, his green eyes boring into hers. She shook her head, smiling reassuringly at him. He nodded, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Alright. See you at lunch," he stated, kissing the top of her forehead lightly before departing. She watched him leave the room, making it empty except for her and Severus.

"You would like to speak with me, Ms. Granger?" His silk like voice echoed through the empty room even though he spoke softly. She turned around, nodding her head as she walked over to the desk at which he sat.

"That potion you gave me. What exactly does it do?" she asked. Severus was busily grading papers from one of his potion classes. He raised an eyebrow, marking the paper he had been working on as a failing grade.

"That much is obvious, isn't it? It induces dreamless sleep. Just sleep, nothing more. No dreams, nightmares. I also mixed laudanum in it to relax you. Dumbledore asked me to. Why do you ask?" He looked up at her, clasping his hands on the desk as she shifted from side to side.

"That's what I thought it did. But, you see, I ended up dreaming of Ron. Only it wasn't a dream. It was more of a memory," she stated, glancing at him. He was intrigued by this as his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"What was this memory about?" he asked as he stood up from his seat, grabbing the pile of papers as he began to glide out of the classroom, Hermione fallowing closely behind him.

"Well, that's really private! I'm not about to tell you about a memory that happened between Ron and I!" she exclaimed. They walked down the hall, towards Dumbledore's office. Students cast glances at them, not noticing anything out of the ordinary about Hermione talking to a professor.

"Ah. One of _those_ memories. Yes you are right. I don't want to hear about that," he stated, a small smile playing on his lips. Hermione blushed under his gaze, looking away from him and down at her shoes. "Well then, this is very interesting. It seems the laudanum has affected the potion some how, quite curious. If you'd like, I'll make a fresh batch, without the laudanum," he stated. They were now standing in front of the statue that led up to Dumbledore's office.

"I would like that very much. Thank you professor." She turned to leave but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around, looking up at him. He was staring down at her, trying to read her the same way Harry was earlier. His dark eyes bored into her and she knew he was trying to see inside of her head. No doubt just to find out if she was okay, if she wasn't thinking of hurting herself in any way. But the thought of him rifling through her thoughts made a shiver run up her spine. She pulled away, out of his gasp. "I'll see you in Potions, Professor," she whispered before turning around and quickly walking away. Severus stared at her retreating form, worried and concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**  
"_Everybody's here with me.  
Got no camera to see.  
Don't think I'm all not in this world.  
The camera won't let me go.  
The verdict doesn't love our soul.  
The digital won't let me go."_  
**Tomorrow Comes Today, Gorillaz**

_The cold hit her before she could register what was happening. The water surrounded her, cutting off all means of breath. She kicked out with her legs, hitting something hard. What had been holding her down had let go and she pushed herself up to the surface, taking in deep breaths when she reached it. She turned around, glaring at the red headed boy who was giving her a small smile. "Now Hermione, don't do anything you're going to regret." A wicked grin spread across her lips as she began to advance on him. He backed away, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay! I give up! You win! Just don't dunk me!" he exclaimed._

"_Oh! It's too late for that Ronnikens." She giggled as the tips of his ears turned red. He had stopped running away and was now standing in the shallow water, his fists clenched at his side as he glared at her. She advanced on him, hands held up in claws. A few feet away, the twins were both taking turns pulling Ginny down under the water unexpectedly as Harry watched amusedly._

"_I'd like it if you would refrain from calling me that," Ron stated through clenched teeth. Hermione ignored the comment and pounced on top of him, pushing his head underwater. He sputtered under her grasp, using his strength and his height to his advantage. He soon was out of the water, taking deep breaths with Hermione hanging off of his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him from behind. "That's a vulnerable position to be in Herm," he stated with a wicked grin, grabbing her legs and holding her there._

"_You wouldn't dare!" she gasped but from the way he was holding her to him, she knew he would. She took a deep breath, hearing Ginny yell yet again before Ron fell backward into the water, dunking Hermione. She felt his hands running up her thighs, tickling her gently as she kicked at him. Finally, he pushed himself back up and both of them took in deep gulps of air. She hung on his back, resting her head on his shoulder, drained from the amount of strength used when dunking and resisting being dunked. Ron carefully maneuvered himself around so that he was facing her. She smiled at him, locking her legs around his waist as she nuzzled his neck. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered against him. She could feel his hand running through her wet hair._

"_Nothing can last forever, but one day things won't be so hard, I promise you," he whispered. She looked up at him, her brown eyes boring into his own brown eyes._

"_Hey you love birds! Stop fooling around and help us get Harry!" George yelled as Fred and Ginny began to advance on Harry who was trying to swim away. Hermione smiled at Ron, splashing him in the face, freeing herself of his grip before swimming over to Ginny._

"_No fair! I wasn't prepared!" he yelled at her before joining the rest. Within two minuets, that had grabbed Harry, holding him over their heads before heaving him into the deep end._

* * *

Harry leaned against the stone wall of an empty corridor. He closed his eyes, grasping at his forehead as his scar began to burn. His eyes stung as tears began to roll down his cheeks. His bit at the side of his mouth to muffle his sobs of pain. He didn't understand as to why his scar was acting up so badly. Had something horrible happened to Voldemort? Was he angry or had it been something horribly wonderful and he was happy? He wished he knew. 

The pain was dying down, his sobs stopping short as he let out harsh pants. He wiped at his tears before sinking down to sit on the dingy floor. His heart was pounding fast in his chest as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking in needed breaths, he sat in the hall to rest.

"Not right now, Pansy! I'm busy. Why don't you go bother Blaise or somebody?" Harry's head shot up at the sound of Draco's voice so near by. He jumped up, walking slowly towards the sound of his voice.

"You're always busy, Drakie! We never get to play anymore!" Pansy whined, her voicing annoyingly high causing Harry to roll his eyes. Harry snuck over to the corner, looking round to see Draco standing there with his hands crossed over his chest as Pansy draped herself over him. Draco however was not happy. "And you know that Blaise doesn't like me!"

"I wonder why?" Draco groused as he shrugged her off of him, walking a short distance away from her, coming towards Harry. Harry pulled back, pushing himself up against the wall as he listened to the conversation. "Listen. I promise I'll make it up to you, alright? Just not right now. I have to get this done or else I'll be in trouble." The unmistakable sound of a gasp came from Pansy. Harry inched towards the edge, listening desperately.

"You mean for _him_?" Pansy hissed. Draco rushed up to her, clamping his hand over her mouth as he looked around to see that no one had heard her. Luckily for Harry, he had decided it would be safer to just listen and not watch also. "Sorry Drakie. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah well, you gotta be careful. I can't risk someone of the other persuasion hearing," Draco growled. This got Harry's full attention. He knew what Draco was up to. Well, not really, but he knew that it was something bad. Something he had to stop. He had to do something about this. He wasn't going to loose anyone else in this war. Not if he could stop it. He had turned to run down the way he had come only to run into Severus. The jolt sent him to the floor, letting him land with a hard thump as his glasses went askew on his nose. He looked up at the potions master, giving a small smile.

"What was that?" Draco asked his voice loud enough for both Severus and Harry to hear. Harry's smile disappeared completely as Severus's seemingly evil grin appeared. Harry starred up at Severus, knowing all hope of telling someone of what he heard had been smashed into pieces.

"Well, well. What do we have here Potter?" Severus sneered, grabbing Harry by the collar and hauling him up. Harry struggled in his grasp, trying to pull away while listening to the footsteps of both Pansy and Draco coming their way. "Tell me Potter, what are you doing?" Harry's eyes darted from side to side as he tried to think of something say. He could always just tell Severus the truth and pray to god that Dumbledore was right about the potions professor.

"I came up here to be alone," he stated, praying that this would work. He knew that both Pansy and Draco were turning the corner right about now. "My scar was burning worse than usual. I came here to wait it out," he stated. Severus released him quickly, nodding, his grin vanishing. He let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived by Draco's outburst.

"You were spying on me!" he yelled in outrage as he glared at Harry who did not turn to look at him. He stared at Severus, desperately trying to portray what had happened to him. Why he had been up on the empty floor in the first place. It wasn't his fault that Draco had decided to come up at the same time to finish some sinister plot for Voldemort. Severus stared down at him, reaching out and pushing up Harry's bangs. His scar was inflamed and bleeding a little bit. Harry hadn't even noticed it until Severus pulled his hand away, some of Harry's blood staining his skin.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson, get down to the great hall at once with all the other students. You're missing lunch." Draco looked about to say something but Severus cut him off with the wave of his hand. "Mr. Potter and I need to have a discussion," he stated his wicked grin in place. At this Draco smiled and Harry had the decency to look somewhat scared even though he knew that Severus was no doubt escorting him to Dumbledore.

Draco and Pansy walked off to the great hall, leaving Harry alone with Severus. "You're bleeding," he said, stating the obvious. Harry lifted his arm to rub the blood off of his forehead but Severus waved his wand, cleaning him off blood. "Dumbledore will want to know about this no doubt. Come along then."

* * *

His eyes snapped open only to find himself in a dark, dank place. At least that's what it seemed. Cushions pillowed his aching head. It seemed he was in a box, one shaped just for him. And that's when it hit him. His eyes darted around and his hands went up to the ceiling of the box. He started pounding on it, hoping someone would hear him, hoping someone would save him. He couldn't breath, there was no air. I started punching at the wood, feeling it splinter against his knuckles which were bleeding. "Help!" he screamed, his voice horse and barely above a whisper. He was going to die in this box, this coffin. 

Harry was walking down the empty corridor yet again, hoping to find what Draco had been working on. It was empty now, since everyone was at the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw quidditch match. He took this opportunity to snoop. And that's when he heard the banging. Someone was banging on something, making a ruckus and he knew that Filch would rush up once he heard it. So Harry did what any curious sixteen year old would do. He ran towards the noise. The banging was getting louder and was coming from an empty, unused classroom. Harry recognized the room immediately. It was the same room he had discovered the Mirror of Erised.

He pushed the door open to find that placed upon the desk was a casket. Ron was in there. And that's where the banging was coming from. Harry raced to the casket, pulling out his wand and unlocking the lock placed upon his. Using all his strength, he pushed the top open.

Someone was unlocking it! He could hear the bolt moving backwards with a clicking sound. Someone had heard him! He was about to push the casket open and jump out with joy. Just as he was about to push to top off, it sprang open and his best friend was looking down at him. "Harry," Ron choked as he sat up, his best friend throwing his arms around him.

"Ron! You're alive! You're here!" Harry cried, holding his best friend to him. It was a miracle, magic, real magic. The type he had read about in fairytales. Ron was alive. Harry placed his palm over Ron's chest, his smile widening as he heard Ron's heart beating, a little fast but no doubt only to get the blood pumping and air in. It didn't matter though, Ron was alive. He wasn't dead. Hermione was going to freak. Ron held Harry out by arms length, looking at him with his red eyebrows cocked up.

"What do you mean I'm alive? Of course I'm bloody alive!" Ron looked around and down at his legs which were in the casket. "Is Madame Pomfrey trying something new?" Ron asked as he looked back up at Harry. Harry shook his head, helping Ron out of the casket. He stumbled out, his legs giving out underneath him as the muscles locked up. Harry held Ron up and the both began to walk out of the classroom.

"No Ron! You were dead. I mean dead. I don't understand how you're back but we've got to see Dumbledore. You're funeral was tomorrow Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Ron hobbled on, not questioning Harry but staring out openly into space. "Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, looking worriedly at his best friend. Maybe it had not been the best idea to tell him that he was dead.

"The last thing I remember is Hermione and looking up at her," Ron stated. He looked down at Harry, his blue eyes wondering. "She's okay, right? Mione is okay? She's alive, she's safe?" he asked Harry. Harry smiled, nodding his head and Ron visibly relaxed. "Right then, let's get to Dumbledore and sort this mess out." Harry chuckled, laughing as the two made their way towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Hermione entered the school with Severus gliding along behind her. Dumbledore wanted to talk to them about the night before after the game. Soon they were standing in front of the familiar statue with Severus mumbling the password. The statue moved aside and stairs took its place. Both began to climb up the stairs coming opening the door and walking into the circular room. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, a strange expression upon his face. He was talking to two other students, Hermione realized. She saw Harry's black hair first before he turned around, a great big smile upon his face. She looked to see who was sitting next to him. There he sat his blue eyes boring into hers as his red hair fell sloppily into his face. But it couldn't be him. He was dead. 

And then she fainted into Severus's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Worst Nightmare****  
Chapter Seven:**  
"_Everything gets old, everyone is dull  
So I keep changing.  
Everything is gay, everyone is fake.  
So I can't hang around."_  
**Walrus, Unwritten Law**

"Mione? Wake up! Mione, wake up!" His voice filtered through her head as she regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in Ron's arms, looking up at him. Ron who was sitting on the floor with her cradled in his arms. Ron whose heart was beating, who was breathing. Ron was alive.

"You okay, Mione? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Harry stated as he loomed over her with a gigantic grin upon his face. He was laughing as she widened her eyes and sat up, staring at Ron. He stared back at her, a small smile playing on his rather pale lips. She reached out with her hand, wanting to touch him and prove to herself that he was actually there. That he was actually alive. She hesitated before making up her mind and going through with it. His skin was cold but there was warmth radiating from him. His skin was still the same smooth skin she had touched before. His eyes were still the same bright blue. His hair was the same red. He looked exactly the same.

Ron leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as he did so. He placed his hand over hers before leaning in and placing a small chaste kiss on her lips.

Severus watched from the corner of the room as he stood only a few feet away from Dumbledore who was looking quiet perplexed yet very happy. When Hermione had fainted, Ron had practically flown from his chair and had collected her in his arms before Severus had realized what was happening. As Ron leaned in and kissed her, Severus felt overwhelmed and looked away, towards the paintings of old head masters who were watching with awe written upon their painted faces. Severus sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair as he looked at Dumbledore. "I suppose Ms. Granger will not be needing anymore sleeping draught?" he asked, hoping to break the all too happy couple.

"Sleeping draught?" Harry asked as all four of them looked at the potions master. Both Ron and Harry turned and looked at Hermione who shrugged. "What would you need a sleeping draught for?"

"To stop the nightmares," she whispered, looking down at her hands as she played with the hem of her grey skirt.

"Nightmares! You didn't tell me you were having nightmares!" Harry exclaimed as he dropped to the floor next to them, grasping her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, hating that his friend had been in pain and he had been too wrapped up in his own not to notice.

"Because it really only got bad last night," she stated. "And there was never really any time to bring it up today," she stated, giving Harry a small smile. "But that doesn't matter now. Everything is going to be okay now." Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded, letting go of her and backing off. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him in a hug.

"No Severus. I don't believe she'll be needing it," Dumbledore stated with a smile. "Well then, it is dinner time and no doubt Severus would like to get back to join his students. Slytherin had quiet a victory today," he stated with a playful smile. "Go on! I shall be down in a few. Severus, do stay. I wish to discuss some things with you."

The golden trio stood up, Hermione hooking arms with both Harry and Ron as they began to walk out of the office, talking and laughing like old times. Severus knew there would be a great commotion in the great hall. Everyone believed Ron to be dead. Seeing him walk through the double doors will no doubt give some a great fright. Severus sighed, bowing his head as he sat down in the chair waiting for Dumbledore to begin.

* * *

It was an eerie silence that greeted Hermione, Ron, and Harry when they entered the Great Hall. Every single pair of eyes seemed to be fixated on Ron right when they entered and if they weren't, they soon joined the rest. The silence that filled the hall gave many of the student's shivers as they stared at the boy who was supposed to be tucked away in a coffin. They weren't supposed to see him till tomorrow when they buried him in the ground. And even then, they wouldn't actually see him but stare down at the box in which he had lain.

And then, within only moments, the silence was filled my Ginny's voice as she jumped out of her seat at the Gryffindor table and rushed towards her brother. Ron caught his younger sister in his arms, holding her close to him as she sobbed into his chest. Ron could only smile and run his fingers through her hair as he whispered to her that everything was okay.

It now seemed that the Great Hall had come to life again, everyone talking about the strange return of Ronald Weasely. Some people broke out in cheers; others stared at him as if afraid that his head would pop off. But it didn't matter. Because Ron was alive. Soon Ginny had calmed down and was pulling her brother towards the table with Harry and Hermione walking behind them, huge grins upon their faces. No doubt people will ask questions. No doubt people will be scared. But once everything had calmed down, life would return to normal. And Hermione would be able to sleep without nightmares clouding her mind.

* * *

Ron ran a hand through his shaggy red hair, looking at his reflection. He scrunched up his eyebrows and glared at himself, frowning. "You look a bit pale, dear," the mirror stated in a motherly tone, one that reminded him of his own mother. He would be seeing her today. After all, the funeral was to take place today. It would be hard to have one without a body.

"Well, I have been dead for about four days so yes, I'm sure I do look pale," he stated, not glaring at his reflection but at the mirror whose surface rippled as if to imply that it shrugged. Ron sighed, running a brush through his hair. He didn't notice the small amount of hair that came loose from his scalp, nor did he notice his forehead bleeding as he left the bathroom without looking in the mirror again.

He entered the common room where Hermione and Harry were waiting for him. No doubt Ginny would have been there but she had gone to greet their family. Ron didn't know if his family knew that he was alive and well or if they still thought that he was dead. He only hoped that when they saw him they wouldn't freak out in any major way.

"Hey mate! You're bleeding!" Harry exclaimed when Ron's head came into view. A small trickle of blood was running down his nose. It startled Harry at first but Hermione has quickly produced a tissue and cleaned the cut, healing it with the flick of her wrist. "Didn't you feel it?" Harry asked as he looked at his best friend, raising an eyebrow to him. Ron shook his head as his fingers traced the trail of blood that had been there.

"Nope. Weird. You think I'd feel something wet on my face. I can feel my fingers. So it must be nothing," he stated with a sigh. He again ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his hand to rid the few strands of hair that had shed from his scalp. Harry took notice of this too. Of course, it would take a while for Ron's head to start showing that he was shedding more than usual because of the thick of hair he had. But Harry decided to keep a close eye on his friend. If something was wrong, they needed to figure it out quickly and fix it. He was not going to lose his best friend, not again.


End file.
